The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin
The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin is a film that was released by Enoki Films, and rereleased by Just for Kids and Feature Films for Families. It is sourced from a film from 1986–1987 (it was originally released as a three-part serial) The Adventures of Small Penguin Lolo (original title). The film was co-production between Japan and Soviet Union. It is an animated feature film about the early life of an Adélie Penguin. The film is targeted at a very young audience, although the movie is narrated like a documentary about the life of the penguins during the spring and summer seasons in the Antarctic. Plot The story begins with the end of winter, and the southern ocean showing the aurora australis. A flock of penguins, coming from the north, returns home. The females separate from their mates to go hunt as males build their nests from piles of pebbles. The females return to lay their eggs, only to eventually separate from the males again, whilst the males take care of the eggs. It would be 40 days before the females returned. A flock of aggressive seagulls constantly threatens to steal the penguin eggs and raids the nesting grounds while the females are away. Unfortunately, The hunger and all that the good food that was waiting made some of the male penguins abandon their nest. A father (black and white penguin) of a couple saves the egg of another family, meanwhile one of their two eggs is stolen from their nest. When the mother (a dark blue and white penguin) returns, the father says that one of the eggs is not theirs. They return another's egg and have one egg for themselves. When the eggs finally hatch, the egg that is kept hatches into a blue and white male penguin named Scamper (or Lolo). He meets a pink and white female penguin. One day, he runs away from his nest. He climbs a hill and reaches the top. A pair of seagulls attack Scamper, but a helicopter blows them away, seriously injuring the seagulls themselves. Scamper also encounters a husky named Cowboy (Don) . He and his owner, Carlos the scientist return Scamper home, but he ends up in dead meat with Gilbert (Toto). Soon enough, the penguins attend school. The students are educated by a wise, old grandfather-figure penguin named Mr. Feather (originally Pigo) that is black and white. They have a physical fitness coach originally named Nini who is also blue and white. The teacher and the coach bear a resemblance to Scamper's (Lolo's) parents. The teacher educates them about an elephant seal. While the seal yawns, the teacher observes and describes its mouth. Once the seal finishes yawning, it chomps on the teacher's head, but he is released unharmed. The physical fitness coach teaches the young penguins how to slide. Much later, she will teach them how to swim. She must stay alert because the penguins cannot swim yet, as the water is too cold. Scamper (Lolo), like any other young penguin, is over-inquisitive and very curious. This irritates the adults because they do not have any answers. Furthermore, he wanders off often, and gets in trouble with his father. In one of his adventures, he meets a dog, a husky named Cowboy (Don) and his human guardian, who are on a scientific expedition. Momentarily he decides to with his best friend Snowflake (Pépé), escape again. Scamper (Lolo) introduces Snowflake (Pepe) to Cowboy (Don), but Scamper (Lolo) is attacked again by an seagull. The seagull swoops down to try to get back Lolo, but Cowboy (Don) grabs the seagull and throws it to death. The scientist heals Scamper (Lolo)'s wounds. Later, the two penguins crash towards the water (but land on a block of ice). They are stranded on the ice because they still cannot swim. Once they mature, they would grow more feathers to insulate from the water, but they are still too young. They are unable to call for help, and they cannot find any food to eat. They find a group of xenophobic Emperor Penguins, which ignore their cries for help. They are attacked by a leopard seal, who is attacked itself by an orca. The orca ignores the penguins, who are now on a much smaller block of ice. The two penguins are rescued by the crew of a ship. The penguins think that the crew is of gentle scientists, but are mistaken. The men are poachers and they throw the penguins into a cage. They have a neighbor, who is a male, black feathered, macaroni penguin. They also attempt to befriend another dog, a Saint Bernard. Once they escape, they eat a disc-shaped food. They are chased by the poachers. The Saint Bernard howls, and the crew of the ship take cover because they think there is a storm approaching. The Saint Bernard gives them a life saver which they float onto another block of ice. They have grown now, and can swim and eat. Once the penguins return home. The coach (Nini) alerts the rest of the community that the students have been captured in a net. Scamper's (Lolo's) father leads a rescue. The poachers end up caught in a tidal wave which was caused by their gunshots echoing. The story ends as the dark winter comes, and the penguins go northward again, now led by Scamper (Lolo). Louie (Mak), the macaroni penguin later decides to find his own community. Production The original film was created by Takeo Nisiguti who had sought a co-production with Russian animation. He contacted them in 1980 and took several years to develop. During this time, Russian animation received film equipment commonly used in Japan. It is the first time Russian and Japanese production had collaborated to make an animated film. It was then animated in 1986 by Soyuzmultfilm. It was co-produced by Soyuzmultflm and Lifework Corporation with music by Masahito Maruyama. It was sponsored by Aist Corporation and Sovinfilm. English versions of Lolo were distributed by Force Entertainment. The "Scamper" version was released by Enoki Films USA. A French dub was produced by Agovision and distributed by Arkeion Films. Additional dubs of Lolo were made in Estonian, Czech, Lithuanian, and Finnish. Additional dubs of Scamper were made in German, Swedish, Portuguese, Danish, Bulgarian, and Serbian. Additional Dubs of both versions were made in these languages: French, Arabic, Hungarian, and Polish. Another version called Pim De Pinguïn was released in Dutch. Titles The Japanese title of the film is and Russian is " " (Priklyucheniya pingvinyonka Lolo), both literally translate as The Adventures of Small Penguin Lolo. Apart from language, the Russian and Japanese versions are identical. Other languages were released: *'German:' Bauzi — der Pinguin aus der Antarktis (VHS) / Bauzi - Der kleine Pinguin (DVD) (The American version) *'French (Quebec):' Kiri le pingouin (The American version) *'French (France):' Les Aventures de Lolo (The French version) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' As Aventuras do Pinguim Arteiro (The American version) *'Swedish:' Pelle Pingvin (The American version) *'Danish:' Et pingvin eventyr (The American version) *'Dutch:' Pim De Pinguin (The Dutch version) *'Arabic (dub1):' البطريق لولو (The original version without music) *'Arabic (dub2):' مغامرات البطريق (The American version) *'Arabic (dub3):' ??? (The American version without music) *'Polish (1):' Pingwinek Lolo (The original version) *'Polish (2):' Przygody pingwinka Wiercipięty (The American version) *'Bulgarian:' Приключенията на Скокльо (The American version) *'Serbian:' Pingvin Pingo (The American version) *'Hungarian (dub1):' Nyüzsgi, a pingvin kalandjai (The American version) *'Hungarian (dub2):' Lolo kalandjai (The French version) *'Czech:' Dobrodružství tučňák (The French version) *'Lithuanian (dub):' Pingvinuko Lolo nuotykiai (The original version with partially different music) *'Lithuanian (voice-over):' Pingvinuko Lolo nuotykiai (The original version with completely original music) *'Estonian:' Pingviinipoeg Lolo seiklused (The original version) *'Finnish:' Lolo - pingviininpoikasen seikkailuja (The original version) Censorship English version This film was dubbed into English, with the English script written by Nikolai Kurnakov of Film Export Studios and Sovexportfilm in 1987. A release in Australia is called "The Adventures of Lolo the Penguin", and is an English dub of the film as originally released. This version was distributed by Force Entertainment (now called Beyond Home Entertainment). American English version The American version was called "The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin". It was edited by Collins Walker, produced by Patricia Curran, and directed by Jim Terry with production company Enoki Films USA. This dub was heavily localized and cuts out most of the violent scenes from the original (as well as non-violent scenes). Among them is *a small overture containing post-production credits and plays glass harmonica music. *both scenes of the Aurora Australis. *An adult male penguin alerts Toto (Gilbert) of seagulls. In the original version, he is alerting about Humans. *the first conversation that Lolo has with Grandfather Pigo is altered. He now encourages the young penguin to "(metaphorically) explore the world". In the original version, Pigo is trying to avoid Lolo's questions. *a scene of Lolo invading a bird's nest, attempting to befriend a baby seagull, and being attacked by an adult seagull. *a scene of Lolo being spanked by his father Toto. *a scene where Pigo falls from a hill is altered. The children's laughter from the elephant seal incident is now reused for the falling incident. *a scene where an orca is about to eat a leopard seal. *An adult female teacher penguin tells Lolo to sit out of class for showing off. In the original version, she tells Lolo, that he is not old enough to swim yet. *a scene involving the death of Toto, as well as several other adult penguins. *a scene where poachers are drowning from a tidal wave. *a scene where the community of penguins mourns the fatalities was edited. Most scenes with blood are edited, with the exception of Lolo's wound from being abducted by an seagull. The poachers are "zoo keepers", and the frames where Toto (and three other penguins) was shot and killed are deleted entirely. Toto's absence is not explained and the film's conclusion is rushed. All of the characters' names are changed. Among them, is *Lolo who is now Scamper *Toto who is now Gilbert *Lala who is now Gracie *Pepe who is now Snowflake *Mak who is now Louie *and Don who is now Cowboy. *For more information about the name changes, see the cast list. Narrations were made by a man. For "Scamper", they were made by a woman. Additional dialogue is added which includes expressive mumbling, and saying "hi" when waving, whether or not their mouths are open. And many dialogs are very far from the original. A new soundtrack was made for Scamper the Penguin. It was arranged by Mark Mercury (credited as a band named "Bullets"). The music was synthesized instead of orchestrated. In "Lolo", there was only a soundtrack; there were no lyrics. For "Scamper", there were several songs with lyrics added. Example scenes are when the seagull birds attack while the male penguins leave the nest, young penguins sliding for the first time, and escaping from the poachers while on the ship. The opening segments were replaced to one similar to common American children's animated television series. A common practice of American dubbing of that time period, the original closing credits segments were deleted and not included in the new closing credits. The replacement closing credits segment is abridged. The original picture quality contains vivid colors compared to Scamper. This also occurred with dubs that used "Scamper" as the source film. A few frames of Scamper contain modified backgrounds. While many scenes were deleted in the final version of Scamper, frames from other scenes were reused to keep the Scamper film the same approximate length as the Lolo film, and also to add time for the background songs containing lyrics. UK Re-release In 2011, Brightspark distributed the American English version under the title: "Tappy Feet - The Adventures of Scamper".http://www.bva.org.uk/node/1709896 French The film was dubbed into French in Quebec, Canada which sources the American English dub. It was also dubbed in France which was sourced the original film. The France version made custom edits. Several other dubs were then sourced from the France release. Estonian The Estonian dub is a carbon copy of the Russian language release of Lolo The Penguin. The opening production credits are left in Russian with a dub narration of the credits. The glass harmonica music scene is otherwise unedited. German The German dub is a carbon copy of Scamper, including the new theme song and credits as well as the new music. Both the theme song and the credits were translated to German. The credits remain abridged. However, several deleted scenes were restored into the film: *a scene of Lolo being spanked by his father Toto. *a scene where Pigo falls from a hill is restored. *a scene where an orca is about to eat a leopard seal. *a scene where poachers are drowning from a tidal wave. *a scene where the community of penguins mourns the fatalities is partially restored. Dutch The Dutch version is known as Pim de Pinguïn and contains a completely different theme, soundtrack, and sound effects. Voice Cast Russian *Alexei Batalov as Narrator *Svetlana Stepchenko as Lolo (Scamper) *Lyudmila Gnilova as Pépé (Snowflake) *Vyacheslav Nevinny as Grandfather Pigo (Mr. Feather) *Lyudmila Gnilova as Nini (Rosie) *Rolan Bykov as Toto (Gilbert, Lolo's father) *Elena Sanaeva as Lala (Gracie, Lolo's mother) *Yevgeny Leonov as Jack (Jack, the Saint Bernard dog) *Natalya Chenchik as Mak (Louie, the nearly solid-black feathered Macaroni Penguin) *Yuri Volintsev as a polar explorer *Vladimir Ferapontov as a poacher *Vyacheslav Bogachev as a poacher *Vladimir Soshalsky as a poacher *Nikolai Grabbe *Yuri Andreev *Anatoly Solovyov *Tatiana Kuryanova Japanese *Kazuko Sugiyama as Lolo *Sanae Miyuki as Pepe English *Tyler Weed *Danielle Romeo *Cody Walker *William Romeo *Virginia Masters *William Oliver *David Miles Monson French *Julia Ferrari as Pépé *Simon Koukissa as Lolo Additional Voices: *Alexandra Chabert *Bernard Demory *Caroline Klaus *Jean-Claude Sachot *Jean-Marie Burucoa Dutch *Eva Zeijlstra *Ket van der Brugge *Linn Stevens *Nanette Quartel *Hans Kuyper *Peter Joostenhttp://www.kindertv.net/pim-de-pinguin-1988 Gallery Scamper06.png 600full-scamper-the-penguin-screenshot.jpg Category:Films Category:Japanese Films Category:Russian Films